kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederation of Conjoined Colonies
The Confederation of Conjoined Colonies, often known as the C.C.C., is one of the 3 galactic superpowers in the known galaxy. History In the aftermath of the Second Extrasolar War, the UCN and ISA, both of whom exerted complete authority over the colonies at the time, were completely destroyed as a result of the Helghast invasions of Vekta and Gyre. Many colonies, particularly the ones near Alpha Centauri and Earth, realizing that they are alone, create an alliance, which would be known as the Confederation of Conjoined Colonies or C.C.C., created with the goal of being capable of defending themselves from the rapidly expanding Helghast Empire, creating a widespread human civilization, and possibly liberate the conquered worlds of Vekta and Gyre when they are capable of doing so. They quickly expand, as many of the inner colonies desire to join the C.C.C. in exchange for protection and trade, including the planet of Mars, which supplied the C.C.C. much needed wealth and trade. During this time, they become suspicious of the nearby Helghast Empire, still enlisting millions of soldiers and building massive fleets, now made even more dangerous due to their alliance with the outer colonies, wanting revenge for their oppression by the UCN and ISA. Cold War Both the C.C.C. and the Helghast Empire begin building their military. The C.C.C. focus on technological advancement, creating technology that astounded the known galaxy at first. The C.C.C. begin sending intelligence agents in fear the Helghast will attack them as the Helghast does the same, believing the C.C.C. to be a major threat. Both nations stop trade with each other, and patrols across the border from both nations are not uncommon. Everyone knew war was inevitable, it was just a matter of when it would break out. Third Extrasolar War When the C.C.C., knowing war was inevitable, offer the PLH protection in exchange for their services. This was taken as a direct insult by the Helghast Empire and war was declared. See Third Extrasolar War for details. Culture Many of the Confederation's citizens consider themselves the descendants of the former ISA. Although its citizens come from a variety of different planets, cultures, and even languages due to the size of it's territory, they feel a sense of unity and patriotism and have a mutual hatred for the Helghast, who they despise for destroying their forebears, as well as their indirect responsibility for the destruction of humanity's homeworld, Earth. Some of its citizens worry their unity will not last long if they defeat the Helghast in the war they are currently waging. They are viewed by the Helghast as an extension of the ISA that must be conquered. They are mostly ignored by the I.W.C., however they have traded and done business with each other before the war. When viewed on a galactic plane, C.C.C. borders largely resemble an hourglass in its territorial shape, with Alexandria at the epicenter of their territory. This small, but resource rich cluster being the only possible jumping point between the two much larger halves of the nation make it an extremely important, tactically vital system to the C.C.C., and most powers within the galaxy have taken notice of this fact. As a result of this predicament, the C.C.C.'s last resort options when being invaded by superior forces are to commit the entirety of their military forces into the system to hold it in a last stand, and should that fail, completely incinerate the worlds therein via massive orbital strikes on all settled worlds within the cluster, effectively creating a permanent rift between the two halves of the country, at least until more efficient, long range jump system could be developed. Military Divisions The C.C.C. had multiple divisions within their military including and not limited to *Conjoined Colonies Security and Counter-Intelligence Agency Served as a counter-intelligience agency to find and take out Najenmik infiltrators *Conjoined Colonies Technology Research Division Handles improvement of C.C.C. equipment and advancement of technology *Conjoined Colonies Navy The fleet of the C.C.C. and handles ship to ship combat as well as logistics *C.C.C. Army Consists of ground troops, artillery, tanks, etc. Category:Confederation of Conjoined Colonies